No-Face
Kaonashi (カオナシ kaonashi, lit. "faceless") is an odd and lonely spirit introduced in the Japanese animated film Spirited Away. He is shown to be capable of reacting to emotions and ingesting another individual to gain their personality and physical traits. Appearance When first introduced No-Face appeared semi-transparent while shifting in and out of visibility. His figure resembles that of a long black tube. While it is unknown if No-Face has a "body", it is shown that he has legs and feet with the capability of leaving footprints as he walks. An ominous expressionless mask with purple highlights is plastered on his "head" of sorts, and while there is a "mouth" painted on the mask No-Face has shown that his real, expertly hidden mouth is larger than the one on his mask. When in a more monstrous form however No-Face appears completely opaque. Having swallowed Aogaeru, his limbs became more frog-like and apparent with his large mouth completely revealed. He is also shown to be able to pull his mask into his body and to stretch his limbs indefinitely. When fed the River Spirit's Medicine however, No-Face began to leave sickly trails of black sludge and regurgitated foods behind as he moved, reforming back into his usual state after spitting Aogaeru out. Personality As a lonely creature who seeks attention from Chihiro after having developed an obsession for her after being kind to him, No-Face first appeared a very timid and soft-spoken spirit whose vocabulary consisted of grunts and moans as opposed to understandable words. Not knowing much about The Bathhouse or about other spirits in general, No-Face learned by example. Exposed to the crooked thoughts and greed of the workers, he quickly grew to encompass their personalities, hoping that his endeavor to be like those around Chihiro would eventually garner her affection for him, but ultimately bringing about the opposite effect. As a monstrous out-of-control being, No-Face exhibited all the negative traits of those he has swallowed; becoming a brash, arrogant, loud and selfish creature whose obsession with Chihiro has proved troubling for everyone. Towards the end of the film No-Face was told to stay with Zeniba, who pledged to teach him the good ways of the world away from the corruption and negative thoughts of The Bathhouse. History No-Face was first introduced standing on the bridge watching a rushing Chihiro and Haku, who were at the time avoiding any spirits from persecuting her for being a human. He subsequently disappeared and reappeared again on the bridge the morning after, watching a passing Chihiro with fascination. No-Face is not seen as a major character until he is let into The Bathhouse by a considerate Chihiro, who worried that No-Face would get wet out in the rain. He emerged again next to The Foreman, stealing a Bath Token for Chihiro. Apparently happy that she thanked him, No-Face subsequently stole more tokens, but was ultimately rejected by Chihiro, who told him that she only needed one. Disheartened, No-Face disappears, letting the tokens fall to the floor. While the rest of the workers celebrated after the leave of the Unnamed River Spirit No-Face was seen sitting in a corner, watching as the workers fought and argued for leftover gold on the ground. Learning that gold was important, No-Face baited an unsuspecting Aogaeru to come closer to him when the latter was digging for gold, swallowing the frog spirit and gaining his properties soon after. With the negative qualities in Aogaeru reflecting in him, No-Face demanded a luxurious bath from the workers, throwing magically conjured gold to the workers in the process and becoming larger by ingesting large amounts of food. With his assumed large amount of wealth No-Face became a sensation with the workers who constantly begged for tips from him. After witnessing Chihiro reject his offering of gold, No-Face sadly drops the gold onto the ground, forcing greedy workers to fight for a piece. Angered in assuming that a worker insulted him, No-Face swallows two more people as his true face is revealed to the fearful workers. He is next seen throwing a tantrum in a guest room, asking to see Chihiro. With his offering of gold rejected a third time No-Face shows sadness when Chihiro mentions that No-Face could not give her "what she truly wants". After being fed the last of Chihiro's emetic dumpling, No-Face regurgitates everything he has eaten, returning to his timid self and following Chihiro to Zeniba's place, where he learns to knit and sew. As Chihiro leaves, No-Face is told by Zeniba to stay and learn from her away from the negative influence of The Bathhouse. No-Face is last seen bidding Chihiro farewell as she flies off on Haku's back. Appearances in other media In the 2011 anime film, "Hotarubi no Mori e", the main character, Hotaru, asks Gin if he is a No-Face because he wears a mask. However, Gin is not a No-Face, he is a human-like entity who lives in the forest. Gallery No-FaceEating.png|No-Face becoming larger as he ingests more food. No-FaceLarge.png|No-Face's largest and most corrupted form. Tea.png|No-Face having tea and cakes with Chihiro and Zeniba. Spirited away 3wsoc.jpg Spirited-away2.jpg No Face.PNG|No Face before he enters the Bath House Spirited+Away+ 4600d63761c95317434aa008b75caa03.jpg|No-Face on the train with Sen. Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-11h11m16s180.png|No-face first show up on the bridge vlcsnap-2013-05-22-11h29m56s152.png|No-face spinning thread vlcsnap-2013-05-22-11h36m24s179.png|No-face spitting the last vlcsnap-2013-05-22-11h41m08s53.png|No-face wanna go too vlcsnap-2013-05-22-11h43m24s28.png|No-face introspection vlcsnap-2013-05-22-11h47m33s229.png|No-face making gold vlcsnap-2013-05-22-11h49m51s103.png|No-face frog form vlcsnap-2013-05-22-11h53m30s127.png|No-face angry vlcsnap-2013-05-22-11h57m31s77.png|No-face choose stay and be helper Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Magic Users Category:Inhabitants of the Spirit Realm Category:Browse